I'm Not OkayA KillJoy Romance
by MySoulSinger
Summary: In the year 2011,the band My Chemical Romance separated.5 years later,2 girls find themselves in the midst of the 4 legends.Will they be able to bring their favorite band back together?Or will they also get lost in between the hate, secrets and betrayels?


This story will also be on Mibba and Wattpad under MySoulSinger…

I originally wrote this for my friend Amanda's birthday present and if she's reading this, I hope you like it.

Title: I'm Not Okay…A KillJoy Romance

Summary: In the year 2011, the band My Chemical Romance separated. Five years later, two girls find themselves in the midst of the four legends. Will they be able to bring their favorite band back together? Or will they, themselves, get lost in between the hate, secrets and betrayals?

Prologue

He licks his lower lip, catching the last drop of his coffee. _Click._ His ink-stained hand wipes away the jet- black bangs and his attention turns back to the frayed notebook in front of him. _Click. Click_. He sits there for a minute, tapping his black ballpoint pen to an unknown rhythm of his own making. _Click._

Behind him watches a girl of 19, holding a blue Polaroid camera; shaking a dark picture back and forth. If the man looked behind him, he would see a young teen quietly sipping her French vanilla coffee, to engrossed in her work to pay any attention to an ex- band member.

Groaning in frustration, he shoves the notebook away from him and moodily stares out the window biting the end of his pen. _Click._ She takes another picture.

His hazel eyes follow the pedestrians walking, shopping, and laughing. He sees a single mother, frizzy blonde hair rolled in a bun, holding one crying child and screaming at another.

'Musical inspiration? Hell no,' he thinks.

He sees an ordinary college student scribbling some scientific bullshit on a term paper.

'Definitely not interesting.'

He sees a Victoria's Secret billboard. A voluptuous girl, with sexed brown hair, staring seductively into the camera, her breasts thrusting out invitingly.

'Something to store in his brain for later? Definitely.'

He sees an elderly couple feeding each other ice cream. Sickly sweet but not a hit. He sees an old Gerard Way poster on the wall of an old run down building. No, just a poster of Gerard. Wait. What?

His eyes take in the scene before him. Zipping through the old man, the model, the irate mom, his gaze seeks out the poster.

"Gerard," the name rolls of his tongue like a well-smoked cigarette.

It's been five years since My Chemical Romance broke up. Five long years since Franks allowed himself to even think about Gerard, Mikey or even Ray, much less look at their photographs. He doesn't know what they've been up to nor does he care. But now, looking at Gerard's poster, emotions he tried so hard to suppress bubble up inside of him.

The curvature of Gerard's jaw, those lips that would magically mold against his own, and those eyes that could look down into his soul. It was all just too much.

Images flashed before his eyes.

9/11. The dread of terrorism as they watched the twin towers fall. The determination of the band to raise awareness. Their very first album; celebrating with a round of drinks at their local bar. The fans shouting 'FERARD' as Gerard nibbled on his lower lip at a concert. Oh god. Mikey's suicide attempts and Gerard's extreme hatred of groupies. Ray's musical laughter at the bartender's crude jokes. Mikey's horrified face as the chair crashed through the window. Ray prying him off of Gerard. Gerard's somber bleeding face as Frank walked out. Leaving MCR, leaving their dream.

But it wasn't Franks fault? Right? It wasn't his fault that Gerard had kept such a big secret from him. Gerard forced Frank's hand. The end of MCR was all Gerard's fault. Right?

Shaking his head to clear his jumbled thoughts, he hastily threw a crumpled ten dollar bill at the table and shrugged on his worn leather jacket_. Click. Click._ He grabbed his things and stomped out the coffee shop to greet the chilly autumn air. _Click._

Arianna lowered her camera and shook out the recent photographs.

'What made him leave so quickly?' she questioned. Getting up, she walked over to where Franks was sitting only a moment ago.

'Surely a Vicky's poster couldn't have gotten him so worked up?' she thought smirking at the underpaid girl. But then her eyes found the object of Frank Iero's attention. The poster of Gerard Way.

'I knew it. Those emotions on his face, the inner turmoil that I could even see. It had to do with MCR,' she thought as she made her back to her seat.

Smiling, she drank the rest of her coffee and put in her ear buds. Filling her head with MCR's 'I'm Not Okay' she pondered the mornings unusual events.

"It's finally begun," she whispered.


End file.
